Mythical Agent Dante
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Theodoro ha cambiado su nombre ha Dante y ha llegado a chile como un agente humano de los vulturis. Su misión es cazar a todo aquel vampiro que pueda delatarlos, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el pasado acose sus recuerdos perdidos?
1. Primer día: El mundo

Prefacio:

No puedo pedir que no me guarden secretos, cuando constantemente estoy ocultando algo tan grave como aquello que ni siquiera a ustedes puedo decir. Me es difícil escribir estas líneas, me he sentido traicionado y a la vez no he tenido más opción que dejar que el sentimiento fluya tragandome el orgullo, después de todo, ¿Qué he hecho yo por los que me importan? Mentir, es lo único que he hecho. No, no he mentido, he omitido, ya que nada de lo que he dicho es falso, es lo que no he dicho lo importante, ¿Acaso me importan tanto los otros qué oculto todo o no me importan razón por la cuál no me doy a conocer? ¿Acaso será una mezcla de las dos? Sea lo que sea, espero darme cuenta.

Día 1: El mundo

Me he levantado pensando en que podría poner en el informe regular. Era Lunes, y no estaba seguro de que escribir acerca del domingo. Mi carta debía ser precisa, mas no había rastro de sucesos sobre naturales. Eso, claro según la policía, según mis ojos, había visto como dos vampiros casi se dejaron al descubierto, por suerte la gente sigue barajando la estúpida teoría del chupa cabras. ¿Debía informar sobre eso o omitirlo? Decidí informarlo, después de todo, para eso me pagan.

Tras escribir aquello me dediqué a analizar el día. Nada había pasado. Seguramente, tras dar mi informe sobre chile ya terminado, sería transferido a Argentina. La capacidad de los Vulturi para crear cuartadas y razones falsas nunca me dejaban de sorprender.

En mi viaje, ya había recorrido de Arica a Valparaiso.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Hago este viaje en solitario? Sí, mi nombre es real es Theodoro Aguilar, sin embargo nunca ocupo mi nombre real, soy conocido como el mítico agente Dante, ¿Por qué mítico? Ya que no soy humano, o al menos no uno normal. Los Vulturi jamás pudieron entender por qué yo no me consideraba humano, sin embargo barajaban teorías. La primera fue que me consideraba vampiro al haber sido criado con ellos. Fue descartada, nunca me sentí vampiro. La segunda fue que me sentía superior a los humanos por convivir con ellos. Falso, no me siento superior por estar con quien este. Simplemente siento en mi pecho que no soy igual al resto de los seres racionales, ni a los bebedores de sangre, ni tampoco a los metamorfos, ni a los llamados seres celestiales como los ángeles. Entonces, ¿Qué soy? Sé que no soy humano, razón por la cual el mítico fue agregado al principio, pero debido al origen de la palabra que significa "invención del hombe" más allá de ser uno de los seres que se encuentren en la mitología.

Tenía que inspeccionar la región Metropolitana. La más grande, pero dudaba encontrarme con vampiros, sin embargo más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Saqué del cajón junto a mí cama la única pistola con la cual sería capaz de enfrentarme a un vampiro. La "Kuroi Chi", también conocida como "Black Blood" o "Sangre negra". Solo debía usarla en caso de emergencia.

Una vez que puse la pistola en mi mochila, me preparé para salir con una camisa blanca y pantalones grises, aparentando salir al colegio, cuando en realidad iría a vigilar la ciudad.

No soy un cuidador de los mortales, simplemente soy el guardían de un secreto.

Salí rápidamente del hotel, pagué la noche y me retiré con la mochila en mi espalda que solo contenía la pistola y algo de dinero, el resto estaba en la habitación.

Los lugares con mucha multitud nunca son la primera idea para un vampiro, ya que buscan lugares apartados en donde puedan causar muertes misteriosas que no causen mayor conmoción, por lo cual Santiago no era más que una ordinaria rutina.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al Parque Arauco para buscar un lugar donde desayunar (un pretexto para vigilar).

En el camino, una mujer anciana me detuvo. Miré el rostro de la mujer, algo demacrado, y las manos débiles.

-Usted es diferente.

Me lo dijo antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar. Fue directo y aterrador. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, y menos tan repentinamente. Esa mujer había visto de alguna forma en lo profundo de mi ser, un esboso de diferencia, que ni siquiera los Vulturi fueron capaces de ver, pero ¿Por qué?

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Usted es mortal, mas humano no es.

Fue como si un puñal atravesase mi mente. Me asusté, ¿Acaso ella conocía lo que era yo? ¡Es una mujer hablando estúpideces! Eso fue lo que pensé y me solté de inmediato. Me fui corriendo, lejos, lejos, chocando con algunas personas que me lanzaban insultos más por gusto que por molestia.

Logré encontrar un lugar solitario. Un callejón en el que me detuve a analizar la situación. Nunca pensé que aquel suceso fuese el que cambiase por siempre mi rutina.

Desde siempre mi vida fue escribir los datos de todo aquel ser que pudiese dejar en evidencia de la existencia de los vampiros. Agregué a esa mujer a la lista. Solo tenía dos referencias. Su aspecto, y donde se encontraba, sin embargo eso era más que suficiente, gracias a mi don de la memoria fotografica. No iba a dejar ningún detalle, esa mujer sería encontrada y sería alimento de los Vulturi.

Mi corazón latía, una vez más estaba acabando con la vida de una criatura, aunque solo fuese el soplón, soy tan culpable como el gatillo de una pistola. Un gatillo no mata, es la bala lo que asesina, sin embargo, ¿Quién es el responsable de que la bala salga de la pistola? El gatillo por supuesto. Todo nombre, o referencia de personas que escribo es una muerte segura, algo parecido al Death Note de la serie del mismo nombre, solo que recibía tonelas de capital por esto.

Di un gran suspiro, tenía que continuar con el trabajo.


	2. Primera noche: Desafiando al mejor

Primera noche: Desafiando al mejor.

Finalmente la noche cubrió los cielos, envolviendo todo en su dulce y aterradora oscuridad.

El informe estaba hecho, y estaba listo.

¿Creían que mis informes eran hechos a mano? Para que sepan, poseo una palm con la cual escribo mis informes, no es algo tan difícil de deducir pensando en la gran cantidad de dinero que gano con mi trabajo.

Finalmente estaba recostado en la habitación de mi hotel, por fin con la oportunidad de dar un respiro. No había necesitado la pistola, ningún vampiro había aparecido, tal como había predicho.

La estufa estaba encendida, pero sentía que el calor me llenase.

Me sentía lleno de intrigas ante la mujer que acababa de sentenciar a muerte por simple temor. ¿Cómo había visto lo que mi mente pensaba? No era una vampiresa, eso lo tenía seguro, carecía de todos los rasgos, tampoco era ninguna clase de licántropo, ni ningún ser sobre natural que alguna vez haya visto. Era algo diferente, pero no como yo, algo muy especial.

Me levanté de la cómoda y gigante cama, para salir del hotel Hyat.

Las calles estaban completamente aisladas del brillo de las estrellas, por eso no me gustaba Santiago. Era todo tan tosco y oscuro, las personas casi nunca confiaban en los demás, me gustaban los pueblos pequeños en que la gente vivía en paz y calma, ya que eran los pueblos en los que menos afronté el peso de la muerte. Seguramente con esto se pregunta, ¿Por qué trabaja con los Vulturi si odia la muerte? Apuestop a que lo primero que pensaron fue algo relacionado con dinero, lealtad, amenazas, entre otros tipos de razones clásicas, justicia, protección, etc... pero mi razón va a que yo quería descubrir quien era realmente y solo en su estela podía encontrar un esbozo de mi verdadera identidad, y aunque fuese un pequeño esbozo tenía que seguirlo. Todo lo demás era un simple suplemento, las muertes que causaban mis reportes en verdad me pesaban, sin embargo necesitaba sobrevivir, y necesitaba la confianza de los Vulturi.

He usado mucho de la descripción de esta noche en explicar mi pasado y es principalmente, porque es necesario para entender el resto de mi historia y porque no sucedió mucho esa noche, pero lo poco que sucedió fue lo trascendental, algo que cambiaría todo, algo que nunca hubiese experado experimentar.

En medio de la calle encontré un pergamino que llamó mi atención por motivos desconocidos. Al verlo me sentí atraído por él. Había una foto borrosa en él.

Era un bebé. El pergamino era una antigua carta.

Sé que existen los vampiros, seré perseguida por la eternidad, mas no pienso morir.

Por mi bebé, yo viviré, aunque los años pasen y mi cuerpo comience a degradarse,

Vampiros, no me atraparán, provaré que existen.

Aunqe me encuentren, los eliminaré.

Les dejo esta invitación: Traten de matarme, usen a su mejor agente, vean más allá de lo que cualquiera ve.

Una pista para que el juego comience:

La pista era una imagen: La raíz cuadrada de x

El mejor agente, ¿Uh? Si esta mujer cree que no puedo encontrarla se equivocó. Desde el momento en que leí el pergamino supé que mi trabajo ya había comenzado. Ser el agente de los vulturi era algo que tenía internalizado, cualquier cosa que fuera un peligro (y esta era una de esas cosas) debía ser rastreada por mí, y si era necesario eliminarla por mis propias manos. ¿Por qué un humano cómo yo debe acarrear estos trabajos? Porque los Vulturi son los acosadores de la noche, y aunque gobiernen en el brillo de las estrellas, si su existencia quieren mantener oculta deben alejarse del brillante sol, del cual su piel los dejaría al descubierto. Era en el día, en que sus amenazas se encontraban. Por eso me habían entrenado.

Era hora de ponerme a trabajar. Mis siguientes misiones eran: Volver al hotel, informar del pergamino a los vulturi, cargar la Kuroi Chi, y descifrar la pista.

Mi relato de esta noche es corto, el próximo día, será un largo relato.


	3. Segundo día: Encuentro

Segundo día: Encuentro

¿Qué puede significar la raíz cuadrada de x? Me había encontrado con varios enigmas y pistas raras, pero ninguna tan rara como esta.

Había buscado toda información matematica posible, la pisto no iba directa a la raíz, sino a un significado que había por detrás, que podía ir incluso a los tiempos de Pitagoras. Era una pista muy subjetiva.

Ya había tomado el control del caso, aunque no lo había reportado, por alguna razón estaba completamente intrigado, como si mi parte salvaje estuviese deseoso de seguir aquel juego cuyo resultado no era seguro.

Un mensaje llegó a mi palm, era personal de Aro.

La gitana ha escapado

Supe de inmediato a quien se refería. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba, ¿Cómo podía una simple mujer escapar de la secta más importante de vampiros? ¿Cómo? Yo sabía que no era una mujer ordinaria, pero no presentaba nada sobrenatural, ¿O acaso yo no fui capaz de ver su factor sobre natural? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, sobre todo al escuchar el sonido de vidrios rotos por la ventana del hotel.

Llamaría la atención si atacaba al ser atacante, que no parecía tener el mínimo temor ha ser encontrado.

Saqué la kuroi chi, pero supé que si disparaba, el sonido sordo de la bala perforando al licántropo que había enfrente mío llamaría la atención de todo el hotel, desenmascarandome. Estaba en una situación difícil.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿No, hermanita?

Mi hermana me sonrió con frialdad. Mantenía su aspecto adolescente, a pesar de que debía tener ya los 34. Estaba igual que la última vez, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, color chocolate, ojos fulminantes rojos, que mostraban su ira.

-He venido a terminar con nuestro duelo, hermanito.

-¿Acaso no gané yo el último duelo?

-Esta es la revancha.

-Estás haciendo trampa- señalé el letrero con el nombre del hotel-. Me has acorralado en un lugar en que no puedo usar mi arma.

-¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo conmigo en nuestro tercer duelo?

-Que conveniente tener una hermana rencorosa.

Estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, evadir el golpe que me iba a dar en la cara no fue difícil, mis neuronas ya estaban acostumbras a dar la respuesta en milesimas de segundos, aún así, todavía no podía disparar.

-Buena evasión, Theo.

-Ya te dije, mi nombre es Dante.

-Mythical agent Dante- me alegré de ver que Alexis (el nombre de mi hermana) me había dado un respiro-. Tú y los Vulturi pueden irse al reverendo carajo, yo vine a hacer lo que debo.

Había aprovechado el tiempo que había usada en hablar para saltar por la ventana rota al laurel que había del otro lado. Desde la rama del árbol, vi como mi hermana, ya en forma de lobo iba contra mí a toda velocidad. Con la adrenalina nutriendo mis sentidos, alcé la pistola y disparé la bala negra que le dio en la pata delantera izquierda. Alexis perdió el equilibrió y cayó, pero como había predicho el ruido había despertado la curiosidad de los residentes del hotel.

Tuve la mala suerte de que sangre saltara de la pata de Alexis hasta la ventana. Tuve que subirme a la copa del árbol para evitar ser visto, sin mencionar que no podría volver a recoger mis cosas.

Tendré que ir a un ciber y explicarle todo... seguro me bajan el sueldo. Y cuando los Vulturi bajan el sueldo por castigo, es casi dejarte con nada. Poseeran más riquezas que todos los países del primer mundo, pero a la hora de ser severos pueden dejarte con una hoja de almuerzo en el nombre de la disciplina.

Suspiré. Alexis era lo suficientemente prudente como para no revelar su identidad en público. ¿Cómo me había contactado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Habría influido la gitana que creía haber matado? Difícilmente.

Si bien los genes sobrenaturales los heredó mi hermana, como yo ya había dicho, tengo ciertas habilidades que me diferencian de los humanos y que me permitieron escapar de esta complicada escena del crimen. La primera fue mi memoria fotografica, un factor humano anormal, que me ayudó a no dejar un rastro evidente de mi huida. Las huellas de la suela de mis zapatos estaba marcada, lo cual podía guiar a mi paradero, por lo cual me quité los zapatos y los dejé en un lugar en que se diese el sentido del escape, a la vez que yo tomaba otro sendero. El segundo factor, ya más inhumano, fue mi capacidad de salto. ¿Salto? Bueno, puedo saltar de un edificio al otro sin problemas, no sabía si tenía que ver con mi descendencia o qué, pero solo sabía algo, no era nada normal. El tercer factor fue, el escuchar la verdad. ¿Por qué lo llamo así? Es una habilidad única en su especie, soy capaz de escuchar los latidos de las personas tan fuerte como quiera y a partir de los latidos puedo establecer una relación entre la expresión facial y el ritmo cardiaco para así deducir un pensamiento verdadero, por supuesto, no es una habilidad útil con los vampiros, pero si para saber de las sospechas de aquellos inútiles seres corrientes ignorantes.

Finalmente, descalzo, y con solo una camisa y jeans, comencé a caminar por el tejado del edificio Copiapo. Miré el cielo, todavía era de mañana. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, no había tenido un encuentro con Alexis en mucho tiempo y solo esperaba que en el descuido no hubiese botado la pista.

Me tranquilicé al ver que la carta seguía en mi bolsillo. No podía despegarme de ella, tenía un cierto sentimiento de aprensió hacia ella, como si fuese un legado solamente para mí, como si fuera el llamado de mi madre.

Mi madre, desde que puedo recordar no ha estado más que en llamadas de dos segundos para confirmar si Alexis y yo estabamos vivos, y nunca volví a saber de ella tras la ruptura de senderos entre Alexis y yo. Ambos vivíamos en un orfanato, y mientras yo fui adoptado por una pareja italiana (aro y su esposa), Alexis se había quedado sola, muy sola. Tenía cinco años cuando nos separamos y ella fue mi madre un tiempo, sin embargo, una vez que me fui con los Vulturi y ella descubrió su lado animal, nuestra relación nunca fue la misma.

Mirando el ardiente sol recordé nuestro primer encuentro. Fue mi primera misión a los diez años, ya estaba completamente capacitado. Alexis tenía veinte para ese entonces. Estaba eliminando a un licántropo que había atacado a Cayo. Había sido elegido, ya que era un lobo perceptivo y habría sentido a un vampiro a kilómetros. Tenía que ser un humano capacitado para eliminarlo, o sea yo. Y no es que este a favor de que los niños se embarquen en luchas, pero así fue mi vida, ¿Qué más se le podía hacer? Alexis me detuvo al encontrarme. Nos reconocimos de inmediato, sin embargo cada uno tenía sus prioridades. Los Vulturi le habían quitado a Alexis a varios miembros de la manada que la sacaron del orfanato, mientras que yo estaba acatando sus ordenes. Desde entonces siempre hemos tenido encuentros fortuitos y hemos peleado para eliminar al otro. Ya no hay emociones, solo determinación, o quizá la razón sepultó a la emoción aún latente, sea como sea, Alexis y yo estabamos condenados a pelear hasta la muerte del otro.

Dos días de emociones más fuertes. Y todavía tenía que ganarme el pan de aquel día. Vi un movimiento rápido, un vampiro encapuchado que se acercaba a su presa, la llevaría a un callejón, que aunque no estuviese oscuro, estaría vacío. Estaba hambriento.

He ahí la paga de hoy. Tan pronto como vi, que el vampiro llevaba a la mujer al callejón que estaba al lado del edificio, yo desde la altura apunte a la cabeza, y me apresuré a disparar antes de que hiciera presencia de los colmillos. Head shot. La actividad celebral había sido cortada por la carga eléctrica de la bala que perforó el duro craneo, sin embargo y con justa razón, la mujer asumió la muerte del joven.

Tal y como esperaba salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda.

Salté hacia abajo. Mi habilidad de salto me permitía soportar cualquier caída. Tomé el cuerpo del vampiro y me fui.

Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde incinerar el cuerpo, si me pongo a pensar a lo Tim Burton quizá alguien quiera hacer una empanada con él. Paga asegurada, una vez que el cuerpo fuese destruido y no hubiese posibilidad de recuperación para el vampiro, podría buscar un nuevo hotel y por fin reanudar la investigación.


	4. Segunda Noche: Búsqueda

Noche de crossover con Media Luna ^^ (si quieren estar más contextualizados con los hechos, ver mi historia Media Luna, el capítulo instinto)

Segunda Noche: Búsqueda

Ya para la noche todo estaba arreglado. Alexis estaba lejos, el vampiro había sido incinerado silenciosamente y recuperé todos mis objetos sin que los del hotel se diesen cuenta.

Ahora tenía que hospedarme en el hotel Marriot, que debo decir poseía un mejor servicio y no preguntaban mucho sobre mis antecedentes, lo cual encontré conveniente.

Todavía tenía un conjunto de pensamientos estrujando mi mente y llevando mi curiosidad al límite. Había decidido asesinar las emociones con una fría razón, sin embargo, herir a Alexis era algo que todavía me dolía, ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? Nah, seguramente ya lo había asimilado, o por lo menos de mejor manera que yo, y eso cuando ella es la emocional en la historia.

Como tenía que despejar mis pensamientos debía salir de allí y caminar un poco.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el mismo momento en que había saltado del quinto piso hacia abajo.-

-¿Diga?

-Hemos venido a cazar a un licántropo.

Era la voz de Aro. Me sorprendía el hecho de que no me hubiesen dado un aviso previo

-¿Personalmente?

-Jane ha seguido a un hombre lobo desde Forks, sin embargo sabemos que el chico esta bien protegido.

-Es Jane, ¿no? No importa el enemigo, si...

-Bella puede estar con él.

Comprendí perfectamente. Nunca se me ocultaba nada. El don de la inmunidad de Bella era algo completamente inconveniente para Jane. Aún con él, podía ganar, pero la desventaja sería enorme. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Arriesgarse tanto para cazar a un hombre lobo? ¿Qué tenía tal persona?

-Dime el nombre del licántropo.

-Sean Atarea.

-Lo eliminaré.

-No lastimes a ni un Cullen, los queremos para nosotros.

-Entendido.

-Simón Bolivar 2028, Ñuñoa.

-Estaré allí en diez minutos.

Ir de kenedi a Simón Bolivar en diez minutos podía ser un desafío imposible para muchos, pero no para mí.

No tenía el tiempo de comprar un motocicleta, tendría que robarla. No es que me guste el robo, pero se sintió bien golpear a un fulano para descargar algunas tensiones. Luego al tomar su moto, aceleré hasta el máximo. No tuve problemas en evadir a los autos y demás, era tan buen conductor o quizá incluso mejor que algunos vampiros. Esquivar peatones me era sencillo, al igual que mantener el balance de la moto.

200 kilómetros por hora era la velocidad que estaba alcanzando y he ahí cuando el reto en verdad comenzaba por la cantidad de autos que se acercaban. Era invierno por lo cual la noche había llegado a las siete, pero con sinceridad, ¿Quién duerme a esa hora? ¿Y un Sábado? La mayor parte de la gente iría a perder el tiempo.

Las bocinas de los autos solo podían darme un leve dolor de cabeza, pero no evitaron que completara mi objetivo.

Estacioné a dos cuadras del lugar indicado. Cargué la Kuroi no Chi y me aproxime lentamente.

Me sorprendí al ver a un humano golpeando a Jane. Ese debía ser el licántropo. Jane había chocado con unos juegos infantiles que había en una plaza, sin embargo no se le veía herida, seguía manteniendo su fina postura, mientras que el hombre lobo jadeaba y temblaba, como si hubiese recibido varillasos.

¿Por qué no se transforma? Me pregunté. No veía a Bella alrededor, ni tampoco podía sentir los suaves sonidos de los vampiros al pasar.

Aro había exagerado, no había ni un Cullen en la cercanía, solo una masacre de la cual aquel hombre lobo no saldría victorioso.

Vi como Jane plantaba una y otra vez golpes en el rostro del joven, ¿Cuál sería su crimen? Me impresioné al notar que tenía cierto parecido conmigo. No me había fijado anteriormentee, por estar analizando la situación, pero ambos eramos de la misma estatura, el cabellos era casi igual, pero de color distinto, el rostro, la forma de los ojos, solo que él los tenía pardos y yo azules, aunque sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Los parecidos me asustaban, era muchas coincidencias, muchos aspectos, podríamos haber sido hermanos. Comencé a temblar, ¿Habría la posibilidad...? ¿Alexis y yo...? No, no podía ser.

¿O sí?

Si sus padres, cualquiera llevaba el gen, explicaría el por qué Alexis era... no, no... ¡Él no es un familiar... él no es mi hermano! No había nada que lo comprobara, pero todo encajaba. Comencé a temblar. Asesina la emoción, asesina la emoción con la razón, no hay razón para creer que sea mi hermano. Su apariencia es la misma, pero eso se puede dar, no es necesario que sean los mismos padre. Pero no podía convencerme... los padres que nos abandonaron, la madre que repentinamente nos llamaba, ¿Tendrían conexión con ese hombre lobo? ¿Con mis habilidades sobre naturales?

Jane ya lo tenía en el suelo. A pesar de que sus heridas se recuperaban rápido, era evidente que todavía sentía dolor intenso, se notaba en sus gritos de dolor.

Jane le estaba dando una paliza. Podía ver el orgullo roto en el iris rojizo de sus ojos.

-Esto es aburrido- le dijo Jane, mientras lo levantaba del suelo-. ¿Esto es todo lo que un licantropo puede ofrecer? Bueno... debo admitir que por lo menos resistes más que un humano...

-Hija de puta- le dijo furioso, mientras sus ojos ardían en llamas.

Le propinó un nuevo golpe con su mano izquierda, la derecha ya debía estar rota. El golpe fue en la cara y ella salió apartada hasta chocar con un tobogan y éste se rompió. El parque ya estaba casi completamente destruido a causa de la batalla. Jane apenas parecía afectada por el golpe y el choque, en cambio, el tal Sean estaba ahí, totalmente cubierto en sangre, y con varios huesos rotos que trataban de juntarse tan rápido como podían causándole una horrible agonía. Podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos al intentar unirse. Debía doler mucho. Y yo, como siempre, solo era un espectador de la muerte. Mi obligación era asesinarlo en caso de que se le presentase una amenaza a Jane, mas nada por el estilo ocurrió.

No tenía posibilidades contra Jane... era mucho más fuerte que él.

Se acercó a él y lo golpeó la cara mandándolo al suelo por segunda o quizá tercera vez. Su resistencia debía estar al límite.

-Admito que tienes algo de fuerza- comentó Jane acercandose a su pie-. Pero no la suficiente.

Le dobló el pie en noventa grados y profirió un grito de dolor. Ver su pie tan doblada me dolió hasta mí. Jane, como era de esperarse, no mostraba piedad y quería causar una muerte extremadamente lenta.

-¡Llama a tu novia!- ordenó divertida.

-¡No!

-¡Dile que venga a salvarte!

-¡No, Cathy, por favor! ¡No vengas!

-¿Con qué Cathy, eh?- estaba de lo más feliz torturandole con sus huesos, quizá, por alguna razón no lo podía hacer mentalmente-. Dime lobito... ¿Cathy es tan débil como tú?

-No soy débil- le dijo con ira.

Ese nombre... Cathy, ¿Se refiere a Catalina Manson? Por supuesto recordaba la ejecución del híbrido Piers. Fue choqueante, tan solo tenía cinco años cuando lo vi, fue el mismo año en que me uní a los Vulturi. La vampiresa rogaba por la vida de aquella aberración con nombre de hombre. Trató de salvarla, pero al ser infundada por el don segundo don de Alec no pudo hacer nada. Fue ejecutado con el don principal de Alec para causar una instantánea, pero dolorosa muerte.

Los dones de Alec. Matar con una sola mirada y dejar a alguien sin percepción de la realidad. Fue la primera vez que vi los dos en acción. Desde entonces había desarrollado cierto temor hacia él, y un inexplicable deseo de superación.

Que mencionase a tal vampiresa, ¿Acaso tenían una relación? Si así era, eso aclararía muchas cosas, por ejemplo, la relación del hombre lobo con los Cullen. Cathy había buscado asilo con ellos tras la ejecución de Piers, razón por la cual podía haber un fuerte lazo, como cadenas que se van uniendo.

Vi como Jane tomó su otro pie y lo giró en cien grados. El gritó de dolor le sacó lágrimas. Ha este paso iba a quedar con los pies anputados. Sentí lastima por el pobre diablo, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Tanto por contrato, como por lealtad y deuda. Le debía tanto a los Vulturi, y nadie conoce el otro lado, solo conoce el lado que causa la desgracia al mundo vampiro, humano y licántropo. ¿Qué más podía hacer yo? Por alguna razón mi cuerpo quería intervenir, pero mi mente lo evitaba.

Jane lo estaba haciendo mierda.

Por fin me levantó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularme, mientras decía:

-Me divertiré dandole caza a esa "Cathy" ¿Quieres que le haga una tortura como a la tuya?

Noté como Sean perdió completamente el control. Fue todo tan rápido que no pude reconocer el momento en que Jane perdió el brazo, ni el momento de su transformación. Salí de mi escondite y le disparé en el pie ya herido. Por el ruido, el lobo se acercó a mí con más velocidad que ningún hombre lobo me hubiese mostrado nunca. Con sus garras logró abrirme un tajo en la mejilla y me apresuré a dispararle en la cara, pero la bala le rozó causando un tajo en la mejilla opuesta.

El lobo se alejó y me miró con los ojos encendidos en llamas como si ardiesen en carbón.

-Matar, matar, a esas aberraciones de humanos que se entregan a los vampiros. Nosotros nacimos para protegerlos de ellos, y ellos se entregan a sus depredadores. Malditas aberraciones, las eliminaré...

¿Por qué la voz mental de un lobo podía llegarme a la mente? No, no era su mente, era su corazón, pero era diferente al de Sean, como si se hubiese transformado en otro ser, como si fuese el lado oscuro de una media luna. Había escuchado el corazón de Sean, era noble, éste en cambio, dependía del instinto y el odio.

Temblaba, había algo terrorífico en él.

Esquivaba sus ataques con gran velocidad. Salté cinco metros hacia arriba cuando trató de darme con sus garras, sin embargo el lobo saltó lo suficiente para alcanzarme por detrás. Me di media vuelta y le disparé en el abdomen. Sin embargo, ignoró la herida y dirigió sus colmillos a mi cara.

Pasó muy rápido, Jane, con el brazo izquierdo y me sacó del alcance de los colmillos y Sean, si es que era él,m cayó al duro concreto y se dirigió contra nosotros.

Jane y yo hicimos una formación. Cada uno se fue hacia un lado sin decir nada. El lobo siguió a Jane y yo aproveché de dispararle en las piernas ya heridas, pero no se detuvo. Jane le planteó un golpe en el lomo, pero no se detuvo.

¡¿Qué carajo pasa con este hombre lobo?!. Antes de que nada pasase, el lobo se detuvo.

El lobo estaba al lado de una vampiresa pelirroja, que lo habia detenido con un resplandor blanco, y a nuestro lado estaba Alec, que estaba apuntando su mano hacia Sean.

-Estás herida Jane- dijo Alec con tono frío, como si no sintiese nada-. ¿Fue esa escoria lo que te hizo eso?

-Me temo que he bajado la guardia.

Cathy abrazó al lobo con ambos brazos en símbolo de protección.

-No me importa lo que me pase, no dejaré que lo lastimen.

Suspiré. Había algo que solo yo podía hacer y debía hacerlo. Me puse delante de Alec y Jane.

-Déjenme interrogarlo.

Jane me miró con furia, como lo había previsto, pero era la única forma que tenía de evitar que muriese.

-Si hay otros de su clase cerca, debo sacarle tanta información como pueda. No me reconocerá, porque no me ha visto hasta que ha entrado en trance. Le sacaré toda la información acerca de su manada y así podremos crear un ataque sorpresa. Pero por ahora, debemos dejarlo vivir, yo me aseguraré de averiguar todo lo que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

Jane estaba a punto de replicar con un grito, pero Alec alzó un brazo para detenerla. Acto seguido hizo una reverencia hacia mí.

-Confiamos en tus habilidades Mythical Agent Dante.

-Gracias Alec.

-Nos vamos Jane, toma tu brazo, debemos ponerlo de vuelta.

Jane se fue gruñendo, pero obedeció. Jamás fue capaz de contradecir a Alec, al menos en todo el tiempo que he vivido con ellos, jamás le he visto replicar, siempre acata todo lo que su hermano le dice, no importa lo que sea.

Ambos se fueron y solo quedamos Cathy yo.

-Cúralo, soy consciente de tu habilidad.

-Lo has hecho para salvar a Sean, ¿No? No te importa la información.

-A partir de la información me gano la vida- repliqué fríamente-. Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, pero quizá pueda omitir algunos datos, después de todo omitir y mentir no es lo mismo.

-Gracias- me respondió con voz rota, mientras un resplandor verde cerraba las heridas del lobo-. No te culpo por herirlo, ¿Te estabas defendiendo?

-Defendía a Jane.

-¿Por qué?

-Alec lo dijo. "Mythical Agent Dante", Mítico Agente Dante, soy un agente humano de los Vulturi. Mis recuerdos son borrosos, fui criado por ellos, no estoy atado solo por un contrato de toneladas de dinero.

Cathy comprendió y asintió, mientras continuaba su curación. Yo procedí a alejarme, pero la fría mano de Cathy tocó mi mejilla y curó el tajo dejando dos líneas cicatrizadas.

-Te pareces a Sean.

-Físicamente. Gracias por curarme.

-No tenía oportunidad contra ellos y me has salvado, yo soy la que debe agradecerte.

-Agradéceme de esta manera. Jamás le digas a Sean que me has conocido, nada que este relacionado conmigo, si es necesario miente o inventa algo, pero nunca le digas que nos hemos encontrado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy yo el que esta en búsqueda de algo, y si él sabe puede que se interponga.

Y así era. Si el sabía que estaba en busca de la gitana que me dijo lo que me dijo, en busca de la persona que escribió el desafío y en búsqueda de una explicación sobre mi herencia familiar, que podía incluirlo a él, seguramente intentaría localizarme. No quería ayuda, era una búsqueda que debía realizar por mí mismo, al igual que el verdadero motivo por el cual soy el siervo de una secta. Serán una familia para mí, puede que sean mi hogar también, pero ¿Por qué he dispuesto mi libertad a ellos? Es algo que necesitaba descubrir por mí mismo.


	5. Tercer día: Indicio

Tercer día: Indicio

No soy el tipo de persona que despierte a las cinco de la tarde un día Domingo, pero tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había entrado en una especie de trance en el cual solo me dediqué a descifrar el acertijo de la raíz cuadrada. Llegué a investigar sobre los filosofos pre-socraticos, hasta el principio de los números por los sumerios. Fue un arduo trabajo, la raíz cuadrada era algo desarrollado en el periodo pitagorico, y en sí sobre la misma grecia antigua, es difícil encontrar información.

Además de encontrar que la raíz cuadrada de un número x es aquel número que multiplicado por sí mismo es x, lo cual lo sabría cualquier persona que hubiese cursado el séptimo básico o incluso el cuarto, es más, es algo que uno puede aprender por cultura general. Era inútil pensar en que los términos generales me guiarían a la mujer que buscaba. No sabía que podía significar. Busqué tanta información de pitagoras como pude, sin embargo no había nada que lo relacionase con vampiros.

El desafío se me cayó al suelo desde el pantalon y sin querer derramé algo de mi jugo de limón en él.

¡Mierda! Fue lo primero que pensé, pero rápidamente al levantar el papel me di cuenta de que había algo en la parte de abajo, una especie de tinta invisible.

Me apresuré a sacar un lápiz con linterna para detectar estas escrituras y leí lo que decía "El discipulo del inventor de la raíz, luego busca al gran conquistador que cayó ante la division, acto seguido busca el primer intento de republica".

Péricles, El imperio Romano y Atenas. Bien, nuevas pistas, pero casi tan o quizá incluso más confusas que la primera.

Que se cayera el jugo sirvió de algo, pero ahora solo estoy más confundido. Mis dedos teclearon rápidamente los tres nombres en el notebook, busqué información durante media hora, pero sin indicios claros. No había nada que me dejara seguro.

Me pusé a meditar. Una mujer desafeando a la secta más grande de vampiros... vampiros, ¿De dónde provienen? Los primeros mitos son.... Griegos.

Mi mente hizo una sinanpsis tan rápida que comencé. El mito del vampiro nio se había hecho popular hasta la segunda mitad del siglo XVII, pero no significaba que no existieran. Ante la necesidad de dar explicaciones a algo que la gente hoy en día creo que no existe, pero sí, los vampiros se inventaron a sí mismos en el pueblo griego para explicar desapariciones misteriosas, pero sin delatarse, dando atributos falsos, débilidades inexistentes.

Esa era la relación con Grecia, ahora debía relacionarlo con los otros tres conceptos.

Sin embargo me vi interrumpido por el llamado del deber. Un mensaje de texto.

Alexander Roice, visto en la discoteq "club miel", rastrealo, eliminalo. Mi emoción por el indició debió detenerse, el deber me llamaba.

Había gastado una carga de balas el día anterior en el combate contra Sean, por lo cual me aseguré de cargar antes de salir, y llevar municiones muy en el caso de ser necesarias.

Tomé mi mochila, guardé en ella mi notebook, y otros implementos que tenía cerca que me ayudarían a rastrear al vampiro.

Salté por la ventana hasta el suelo, en un momento en que no fuese tan notoria mi caída. Nada pasó. Como siempre, violando las leyes de la física, caía como una pluma, sin causar ningún daño en el asfalto o mis huesos y me disponía a caminar en medio del resto del mundo.

No sabía a donde me tenía que dirigir, sin embargo, antes de sacar mi computador para verlo en internet, me di cuenta de la presencia de una vampiresa en frente mío. Metro setenta y dos, cabello color chocolate, movimientos perfectos, contextura de la cara perfecta, pero ¿Qué hacía a la luz del sol?

Caí en la cuenta de que ya había anochecido. ¿No debería anochecer una hora más tarde? ¿Por qué ahora? El día comenzaba a ser consumido por el crepúsculo, cuando tomé el brazo de la vampiresa.

La respuesta fue violenta. Miré a la vampiresa a los ojos y me di cuenta de que tenía el destello de la perdida en los ojos. Su padre había muerto.

No supé como, pero todo mi ser comenzó a ver su vida, como si la ponsoña que rodeaba su cuerpo me hablase más claramente que el corazón de una persona, narrandome su infancia, la muerte de su madre, su anorexia, como su transformación la convirtió en algo bello ante el espejo y como su padre murió ante los colmillos de su creador. Se sentía culpable, se había dejado a sí misma y a su hermano huerfanos de padres, sin mencionar que ahora al espejo ya no veía una mujer obesa, sino un monstruo, un asesino, una cara que no quería ver. La suya.

Comencé a temblar, pero no solté su brazo por ningún segundo. Las vivencias fueron tan fuertes, que mis ojos derramaron lágrimas sin que las sintiese pasar por el rostro. Era algo muy fuerte y lo había experimentado tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó preocupada al ver mis lágrimas-. ¡¿Te he lastimado?!

A penas si podía formular palabras. Estaba en un gran estado de chock. Jamás había tenido una conexión así con ningún ser, mi habilidad jamás me había convertido en un ser empatico. Mis brazos estaban completamente entumecidos.

-Busco... busco el club miel.

Los ojos dorados de la vampiresa cambiaron a un rojo de furia, ante el recuerdo y la ponsoña me comentó del encuentro que había tendio el día pasado. Me acerqué a su oreja y hablé en susurros.

-Busco al vampiro que te convirtió.

Estaba seguro de que era él, al menos un 99% seguro. El incidente había ocurrido el día anterior a las 9:34 de la noche, unas horas después de mi enfrentamiento con Sean. ¿Cuántos eventos sobre naturales se habían llevado a cabo ese mismo día? Yo sabía que este, no lo dudaba. La chica se había transformado, el vampiro se había expuesto ante todos, razón por la cual ahora era mi presa.

-Me llamo Rachel.

Me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia un callejón en donde nadie pudiese escucharnos. Me miró fijamente.

-¿No eres humano?

-Lo soy, pero digamos que cazo vampiros.

-¿Me cazarás a mí?

-No, solo doy caza a los que rompen las reglas.

-¿Reglas?

-Para ser neófita de un día te controlas como si tuvieses seiscientos años, me has sorprendido.

Rachel me miró interesado, como si supiese que yo era el camino de la venganza, como si entendiese que podía guiarla a apaciguar el terrible rencor y odio que llevaba tanto con él, como consigo misma.

Me extendió una mano.

-No tengo razones para creerme nada de lo que has dicho, pero algo me dice que confíe en ti. Te enseñaré el lugar, rastrealo, y luego aseguremonos de que pague.

Ambos estrechamos las manos.


	6. Tercera Noche: El desafío

Tercera Noche: El desafío

La noche había terminado de cubrir las calles del gran Santiago y finalmente Rachel podía mostrarse sin necesidad de ocultarse. No me era extraño aliarme con vampiros, no era mi primera vez haciendolo, después de todo siempre que tenía que acudir a la ayuda de un Vulturi (que habrán sido cinco veces en mi vida), los dos nos involucrabamos en batalla.  
Tenía claro el nivel de Alexander. Era un vampiro fuerte, sin embargo en su arrogancia había la débilidad de que subestimaba a sus enemigos, y yo no sería tan estúpido como para no sacarle partido a esa débilidad.  
Rachel y yo nos miramos. Por alguna razón, ambos sabíamos que estaba allí, en esa discotec. Sentí una punsada de ira hacia el antiguo miembro. No la comprendía bien, pero sentía que quería venganza por alguna razón.  
Mata la emoción. Con el rostro frío de siempre miré alto y al frente. Rachel estaba nerviosa.  
-¿Estás lista?- pregunté.  
Su mano comenzó a brillar y de la luz comenzó a materializarse una larga guadaña de filo negro que comenzó a girar en sus finas manos cortando el viento.  
Me sorprendí al evr el arma.  
-¿Y la guadaña?  
-La he podido invocar desde el principio. Corta absolutamente todo.  
Una clara ventaja en esta situación. Debe ser su don. Jamás había presenciado un don parecido. Me había impresionado.  
Estabamos fuera de la vista de las personas, en la copa del árbol, esperando a sentir a nuestra presa.  
Agudicé mi oído, que era más sensible que cualquier otro, llegaba a casi igualar a los hombres lobos. Escuché los pasos, las risas, los comentarios, las hojas arrastradaspor el viento, esperando escuchar finalmente el sonido que esperaba escuchar. El silencio de los pasos.  
Pude sentirlo, alguien había caminado sin hacer casi ningún ruido y solo existía una cosa en el mundo que podía causar tal sonido.  
Le hice una seña a Rachel. Salté y ella se dirigió al teecho. Teníamos planeado atraparlo en el baño y matarlo antes de que nadie se diese cuenta.  
Pagué la entrada a la discotec y seguí a un hombre que no parecía pasar de los 22 años, con una fina y larga cabellera pelirroja y el aroma que solo tienen los inmortales. Completamente seductor, con la que seguramente había condenado a Rachel a la vida eterna y a la perdida de quizá su único familiar.  
-¿Podrías acompañarme al baño?  
Alexander se dio vuelta y a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido, me reconoció por la frialdad de mi rostro sin sentimiento.  
-Pero por supuesto- me aseguró con una sonrisa malévola-. Es un excelente lugar para hablar temas privados.  
Nos dirigimos al baño. Como la discoteq recién había abierto, tuvimos la suerte de que todavía no había nadie.  
Alcé mi pistola.  
-Mythical Agent Dante, por orden de los Vulturi, he venido a asesinarte.  
Alexander me dedicó una sonrisa confusa, no podía detectar que era lo que quería transmitir.  
-Ya lo suponía.  
De la ventana apareció la guadaña con la cual se acabaría el duelo, sin embargo la evadió.  
Rachel ya a mi lado, vimos como Alexander salía por la ventana y lo seguimos.  
Tuvimos que dirigirnos al techo, donde el aire se cortaba en nuestros rostros y en donde veíamos a Alexander disfrutando de la luz lunar como si fuese el elixir de la vida.  
-Así que no te gusta lo que eres, ¿Eh, Rachel?  
-Nunca te lo pedí en primer lúgar- contestó alzando su guadaña-. Me has convertido en una asesina.  
-Pero ya eras una asesina- le recordó moviendo el dedo-. Trataste de matarte a ti misma, ¿Acaso eso no es un asesinato? El que sea tu persona no lo varía, intentaste matarte, ya estabas manchada en sangre Rachel.  
No aguantó más. Fue directamente contra él moviendo su guadaña con hábilidad, sin embargo él evadía con desconcertante fácilidad. Los movimientos de Rachel eran rápidos. Batía su guadaña a la derecha, luego la giraba hacia la izquierda y atacaba hacia el suelo para cortar, sin embargo los movimientos de Alexander eran extremadamente rápidos y ningún golpe de la guadaña le llegó, es más, él mismo había golpeado a Rachel en el estomago.  
Tomé esa oportunidad para dispararle con certera puntería.  
La bala le cruzó el hombro y paralizó su brazo, sin embargo, seguía moviendose.  
Me acerqué con algo de velocidad y volví a disparar. Le había inmovilizado el otro brazo, sin embargo, no esperaba que no reaccionara al dolor y que me patease en el estomago.  
Terminé vomitando sangre.  
Rachel volvió a retomar el ataque. Había saltado por ensima mío. Con la luz de la luna llena se veía como una acosadora de la noche que iba a desprender la vida de su oponente con el arma creada para arrebatar existencias. Sin embargo, aunque el movimiento fue rápido y casi completamente certero, falló.  
La ira comenzó a infundir a Rachel, podía notarlo en sus movimientos.  
Finalmente, su guadaña fue detenida con una patada.  
-Tu guadaña lo corta todo- reconoció Alexander-. Menos a su creador.  
-¡Cállate!- gritó Rachel que con fuerza comenzaba a crear un corte en la rodilla izquierda de Alexander-. ¡Vengaré a mi padre!  
Alexander se esfumó. Estaba ahora en la copa de un árbol a quinientos metros de nosotros.  
-Rachel, tú no puedes vencerme, ya lo comprenderás- tras su enunciado me miró a mí con ojos de intriga-. Dante, ¿Acaso no lo sabes todavía?  
-¿El qué?  
-Eres un ignorante- me dijo con voz fría-. No saber ni siquiera que clase de mujer es tu madre...  
-¡ESPERA!  
Pero ya se había ido, dejando a Rachel con agonía por la derrota e impotencia al no haber sido capaz de herirle, y a mí... con una duda existencial que había revivido los sentimientos y emociones que había decidido asesinar.


	7. Cuarta noche: Trato

Cuarta noche: Trato

Bip, bip, bip.... ese fue el sonido que me despertó. Mi celular aullaba a las seis de la tarde, de aquella fría noche que comenzaba a cernirce sobre mí.  
Habían pasado unos buenos días desde mi encuentro con Rachel y desde entonces no había tenido trabajo. Bajé a la recepción para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que había dormido por cinco días. Una chica me había traído.  
Seguramente Rachel quizo agradecer mi ayuda. Eso debía ser y yo debía partir a mi encuentro con lo sobrenatural, sin embargo... debía comer algo e hidratarme bien.

La noche ya había caído definitivamente, y una vez ya alimentado como se debía, podía centrarme en el trabajo. El mensaje era claro.  
La guerra ha empezado. Alec, Félix, Heidi y Jane han venido. Nuestro objetivo son los Cullen, Cathy Manson y Sean Atarea, sin mencionar unos cuantos licántropos. Tan pronto como leí el nombre de Cathy y Sean escupí con fuerza la bebida que había comenzado a beber. ¡No he conseguido nada de información! ¡He dormido todos estos días!. Les había prometido información relevante acerca de los Cullen, y no había conseguido nada. Desde mi último encuentro con Sean, no tuve tiempo. Tuve mi misión con Rachel y desde entonces había caído en un profundo sueño del cual no había podido salir, ¿Y qué haría ahora? ¿Debería apoyar a los Vulturi o intentar salvar a Sean de nuevo? Un segundo, ¿Por qué quería salvar a Sean? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Yo era un agente de los Vulturi, había matado a miles de vampiros y licántropos tanto armado como desarmado, había aprendido todos los trucos, todas las protecciones, todas las formas de matar, ¿Y para qué? Justamente para ayudarles con su trabajo, no para salvar a los que querían matar. Y una vez más la contradicción, ¿Acaso Sean no tenía una relación importante conmigo que debía descubrir? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero sabía que rumbo seguiría. El de siempre, esta vez no habría salvación para Sean, al menos no podía darme el lujo.  
Me preparé para salir. Tenía que volver a mi habitación para recoger todo.  
Pistola, balas, recarga, celular, fosforos... por suerte estaremos en un lugar fácil de incendiar. El lugar era el cerro Santa Lucíal. Los humanos que estuvieran alrededor ya habían sido anesteciados por Alec. Nadie podría delatarnos y yo debía apresurarme.  
Calculé la distancia de mi ventana con el si eso importara. De salto en salto, me dirigía al encuentro.

-Me alegra verte aquí Mythical Agent Dante.  
-Hola Alec, ha pasado tiempo.  
Una semana no era mucho tiempo. Todavía recordaba como los había detenido a él y a Jane de matar a Sean... por un precio que no podía pagar en ese instante. No estaba acostumbrado al temor y no me agradaba sentirlo. Desgraciadamente, siempre que estaba con Alec, el temor me invadía, me era imposible revatirlo cuando él estaba cerca y nunca me avergonzó admitirlo.  
La noche estaba recién empezando y el terreno de batalla ya comenzaba a alzarse. Podía sentir presencias ocultas, y estaba seguro que los Vulturis también. Estaban preparando un ataque. Ingenuos, retar a Alec es suicidio. Estaba seguro de aquello.  
Tragué saliva. Todavía no había nadie a la vista.  
Nos encontrabamos al principio del cerro santa lucía. Estabamos separados de los enemigos por escaleras, caminos curvilineos y grandes monticulos de pasto que se cernían delante de nosotros.  
Si Alec llegaba a pedirme información estaba frito.  
Justo cuando imaginé que iban a pedirme información Heidi nos anunció de la llegada de nuestros oponentes. Unos cuantos Cullen ya habían avanzado hacia nosotros. Eran Bella, Edward, Emmet y Jasper Cullen.  
-Buenas noches Alec, Jane, Heidi y Félix- saludó Edward que de inmediato me lanzó una mirada curiosa-. ¿Un crío humano?  
-Estoy seguro de que a tus 17 tú no te sentía crío- contesté ofendido.  
-¿Estan mezclando humanos en esto?- preguntó Emmet entre sorprendido y enfadado.  
-Es nuestro agente- contestó Alec. Me asustó la forma en que dijo "nuestro", de una manera tan posesiva... casi como si yo fuese su propiedad-. Y aunque no lo creas, ha matada más vampiros de los que tus musculos podrían.  
-¡¿Qué has dicho?!  
-Calma Emmet- le calmó Jasper.  
Había oído de su don, y resultaba útil. Estaba seguro de que quería ganar tiempo, si mantenía relajado a los vulturi presentes calmados, podrían tomarlos por sorpresa. Seguramente formaba parte de su estrategia. Debía reconocer que estaba bien formada.  
-Vamos a negocios- interrumpió Jane-. Yo vine exclusivamente por venganza. Si me entregan al licántropo, reduciré el número de muertos.  
Por alguna razón pude sentir como una manta se expandía sobre nosotros.  
Alec me dedicó una mirada. Debía sacar la pistola ante cualquier eventualidad, no podría hacer ninguna excepción. Estaba preparado, mientras las tinieblas de la noche cubrían este próximo infierno, mi mano ya estaba lista para sacar el arma al ser necesario.  
-¿Y si no estamos dispuestos?- preguntó Edward-. Sean esta con Cathy, por lo cual es uno de nosotros, lo que significa un "no", absoluto.  
-Son precabidos- la sonrisa de Alec era terrorifica-. Se han protegido de nuestros dones con Bella, pero ¿quién puede protegerse de algo que atraviesa el escudo?  
Esa era la señal. El disparo fue certero y nadie lo vio venir. Le llegó justo a Bella en el hombro y de inmediato el manto de seguridad se rompió.  
El combate había comenzado sin palabra alguna. Edward se llevó a Bella lejos del lugar, sin embargo Heidi de inmediato lo tumbó y un peón desmembró su brazo. Edward gimió.  
Varios licántropos salieron al combate, sin embargo se pararon en seco al verme. No comprendían que hacía allí, después de todo, no era más que un humano con un revolver.  
Félix y Jane los tumbaron con sorprendente facilidad, mientras mis balas caían sobre los brazos de Jasper y Emmet, quienes quedaron paralizados, pero aún conscientes.  
Bella había retomado la consciencia, y estaba junto a un Edward tumbado. Y entonces lo vi. Sean descendía junto con Cathy.  
Tragué saliva. A mi lado estaba una mujer lobo a punto de atacarme. Me recordó fugazmente a Alexis.  
Apunté el arma contra ella, sin embargo no fue necesario. Alec la había anestesiado para detenerla y acto seguido Jane comenzó a torturarla.  
-_¡Leah!_  
Por alguna razón, la voz de Sean fue fuerte y clara para mí, pude escuchar su voz aún en forma de lobo.  
No me había visto, pero pronto lo haría y sería el disparo contra el colmillo una vez más.  
Pero no lo fue. Alec hizo gala de su segundo don. Se produjo un profundo corte en el pecho de Sean y la sangre cubrió las plantas. Sus ojos se desviaban, mientras caía en la inconsciencia.  
-¡SEAN!- gritó Cathy.  
Evadió todo el furor de combate para poner sus manos curativas en Sean, sin embargo Alec tenía otras intenciones y Jane también. Los peones de los Vulturi peleaban con los enfurecidos Cullen y licántropos que aún podían moverse.  
Tragué saliva por enecima vez. Algo en mí me gritaba evadir que Alec los matará.  
Corrí al lado de Cathy.  
-¿Qué significa esto Dante?  
-Hagamos un trato...  
-No estoy en condiciones de tratos.  
-¡Que Cathy se una a los Vulturi!  
Cathy no dejó de curar la herida de Sean. El fuego del combate se deshizo al instante. Solo había unos cuantos inconscientes, y el resto me observaba perplejo, sobre todo un ángel que me veía con furia ante la idea. Era mi única salida y por suerte había cautivado la curiosidad de Alec.  
-Continua- ordenó éste.  
-Cathy posee el don de hacer olvidar, ¿Acaso eso no le sería útil a todos nosotros? Humanos que aseguran la existencia de vampiros olvidando lo que ha ocurrido. ¡Podrían moverse sin miedo, ya que todo quedaría en el olvido!- de inmediato miré a Cathy con emoción y nervios mezclados-. ¿No es lo mejor? Te permitimos curar a Sean, pero le borras los recuerdos de tí y te vas con nosotros a Volterra. ¡Sean vivirá de esa forma! ¡Y así nunca habrá peligro!  
La oferta le fue irrisistible a Cathy. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a su amado.  
Los Cullen y los licántropos me miraron con rabie e himpotencia. No podían hacer nada. No estaban en condiciones de ganar, sus mejores guerreros estaban inconscientes y Bella necesitaría horas para recuperar sus poderes tras mi balazo. No quedaba opción y no podían poner la vida de Sean en juego. Solo el ángel se veía irritado, pero también se contuvo.  
Alec parecía satisfecho con mi logro, puesto que equivaldría una gran ganancia para los Vulturi. Lo veía de la forma más racional posible, prefería esa ganancia antes que restaurar el orgullo de su hermana (aunque Jane parecía ya bastante contenta con el estado de Sean y disfrutaba de la idea)  
-Cuatro días- ordenó Alec con severidad, mientras ordenaba la retirada-. Has de asegurarte que cumpla. Has hecho un gran trabajo Mythical Agent Dante, nos has ahorrado la perdida de nuestros peones y nos has dado una gran ganancia. Aro quedará sobre todo maravillado. Si necesitas algo decidlo y hemos de dartelo.  
-Gracias Alec, y no te preocupes, Cathy irá.  
-Confío en que lo hará, o sea, confío en tí Dante.  
Confío en tí, esas palabras me llenaron de horror.  
Los Vulturi se alejaron, a la vez que yo miraba como Cathy restauraba la sangre de Sean con una triste mirada y comenzaba a cicatrizar.  
-Lo siento- fue la única palabra que me vino a la mente.  
-Gracias- me dijo ella-. Has hecho algo maravilloso por mí. De nuevo. No romperé mi promesa.  
-De todas formas te observaré.  
-Lo entiendo.  
-Cuida de Sean.  
Me alejé a toda velocidad. Las preguntas sobre mi identidad revolotearon en el aire, pero tras el primer salto ya me había alejado lo suficiente para evitar el acoso.  
Lo había hecho de nuevo, ¿Cuál era mi relación con Sean?


	8. Quinto día: Tiempo del ayer

Quinto día: Tiempo del ayer

Había pasado una muy mala noche. El combate del día anterior me había dejado con un molesto flujo de adrenalina que todavía no abandonaba mi cuerpo. Y Alec... como odiaba a Alec, todo lo que quería era vencerlo... sin embargo no tenía razones para odiarlo, siempre me había respetado, nunca me había subestimado, y siempre me tuvo mucha estima a pesar de no ser un vampiro, sin embargo... ¿Acaso tenía que ver con Sean?  
Era muy temprano, así que tenía bastante tiempo para buscar nuevas pistas en el mensaje, todavía no tenía que encargarme de vigilar a Cathy.  
Mi misión era buscar sobre el inicio del mito del vampiro. Había salido por la antigua enfermedad porfiria.  
Estuve buscando un rato en las páginas fotos de porfiria, cuando finalmente encontré una muy misteriosa.  
Un hombre que había caído enfermo, en la mitad de la calle, recluído de la sociedad, era el centro de la foto, sin embargo al ampliarla, pude ver a una mujer con un revolver igual al mío y que llevaba el mismo tipo de papel que yo había encontrado. Mi memoria fotografica se mostraba realmente útil. Esa era la mujer que buscaba.  
Pero conocer su apariencia no me serviría de mucho, ¿o sí?  
Había una forma de poder sacar su cara de pérfil que a penas si era reconocible en la foto.  
Una vez hecho eso, pude hackear un sistema de los Estados Unidos. Si aquella mujer estaba en los registros de cualquier país del mundo sería encontrada, sin embargo, la ejecución del programa podía tomar doce horas o incluso más, por lo cual mientras escaneaba la foto de perfil y comparaba los rasgos faciales con los de seis mil millones de personas.  
Decidí conectar el notebook al cargador y dejarlo allí hasta que terminara el analisis. Una vez que supiese quien era, podría finalizar mi obseción.  
Salí, como siempre preparado, para la ronda de rutina. Tenía que encontrar vampiros y licántropos potenciealmente peligrosos, en lo que ignoraba a los Cullen y los lobos de la Push.  
Santiago estaba hecho un caos, y pocos lo sabían.  
Los cielos nublados mostraban un mal presagio para el futuro, parecía que no querían permitir al tiempo avanzar.  
Escuché el pasó de un ser sobrenatural. Ese paso tan único, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.  
Alexis. Habían pasado unos días desde nuestro último encuentro, no era común que cruzacemos caminos tan pronto. De todas formas, ella pareció ignorarme.  
Miré su paso a través de los árboles con nostalgia. Hermanos condenados al combate por la naturaleza del lobo y el cazador.  
Mata el sentimentalismo. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Dejando que las emociones fluyeran por mí. Yo no había sido criado así, y no debería odiar a las personas que me criaron, ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Acaso los sentimientos y los impulsos finalmente me derrotarían?  
La gente avanzaba monotonamente y solo yo parecía darle importancia a lo que se llevaba a cabo alrededor.  
-¡Usted!  
Me volteé de inmediato. Era la voz de aquella mujer.  
La adrenalina consumió mi cuerpo ante la repentina emoción que quebró los glaciares de mi frialdad.  
Era la gitana que había asegurado mi naturaleza. Era un humano que no era corriente.  
Era la misma. Las mismas manos demacradas y débiles y la misma mirada de desesperación que se alzaba alrededor de sus blancos cabellos.  
Por un momento, por alguna razón sentí miedo de ella, y por otra parte, sentía la necesidad de ir a abrazarla.  
Di un paso al frente.  
-_¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es una orden Dante!_  
La voz de Alec había penetrado mi mente y me había dominado en todo movimiento.  
El siguiente acto que realicé fue tomar el mango de mi revolver. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si revelaba el revolver en público, la gente a mi alrededor se alteraría y quedaría marcado como un criminal y sería buscado por las autoridades, creando un gran problema a los Vulturi, ¿Por qué estaba por matarla?  
Muy tarde, la gente ya estaba desesperada, pero no por mis actos, sino porque alrededor de la vieja se encendió fuego.  
Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, y mientras la gente huía, las manecillas de mi reloj comenzaron a bailar enloquecidas, a la vez que las personas por primera vez en mi existencia las vi moverse más rápido que los vampiros, a la vez que la noche caía.  
Había tanto movimiento que no reconocí las expresiones faciales de ningún ser humano, solo de la vieja gitana que estaba atrapada conmigo en un círculo de fuego donde el tiempo no parecía ser el mismo.  
Entonces, al caer la noche, todo el mundo se detuvo. Las nubes, las personas, los autos, las estrellas, la luz. Todo menos la vieja y yo.  
-Por fin nos encontramos Theodoro.


	9. Quinta noche: Alas rotas

**Quinta noche: Alas rotas**

La anciana me abrazó y sentí una severa nostalgia golpear todo mi cuerpo. Por primera vez la razón se vio disuelta en nada. Podía sentir como un poder sobrenatural recorría mis hombres y llenaba de soledad mi corazón. Mi existencia marcada, finalmente podía permitir que las lágrimas trancadas en el torrente de la soledad salieran a encontrarse con el mundo del cual las había exiliado, mientras que las hojas primaverales de los árboles flotaban alrededor de la población congelada. Yo solo sabía que no podía pensar, era conducido por una especie de instinto. Podía sentir tantas emociones reprimidas salir de mí, al igual que llantos que jamás logré escuchar, era como si la derrota de la mente hubiese sido absoluta, el corazón había ganado y ahora solo podía caer en la tristeza.  
Me sentí desolado, como si lo hubiese perdido todo. Los extrañaba, a gente que entendía y no entendía. Extrañaba a mi madre, a Alexis, a ese híbrido que me dio la marca de sangre, a Sean, a Cathy. Gente que conocía o que apenas conocía, pero que formaban parte del círculo de mi existencia. Caí de rodillas en medio del círculo de fuego. La anciana me acarició el rostro. Podía sentirlo, estaba por descubrir algo, algo que cambiaría mi existencia. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería más, tantas emociones, era demasiado. Recordé porque quería matarlas, por los sentimientos atroces que acarreaban. Quería volver a mi vida con los Vulturis, a una vida de fría lógica en que los sentimientos están muertos. ¡Por favor! ¡ Sáquenme de este infierno! ¡Las emociones me dañan! ¡Por favor! ¡ DETÉNGANLO!  
Y todo se detuvo. Mis lágrimas estaban en medio de una calle nocturna ahora intransitada. La anciana había desaparecido junto con el fuego y me encontraba cubierto por una capucha, lleno de un sentimiento de gélido de terror. Estaba frente mío Alec, quien me miraba con severidad. Me sentí como un niño en frente de su padre tras haber hecho una travesura. Le temía, pero podía sentirlo, a través de sus ojos no se encontraba nuestra rivalidad de siempre, él me estaba viendo como si fuese su hijo, pero ¿Por qué? No lograba comprenderlo, no lograba hacer un análisis capaz de explicar la manera en que la persona que tanto quería superar me mirase con tanta cercanía.  
-Creí haberte dicho alejarte de ella, Dante.  
-Yo...  
-No puedo permitir que te vayas- me dijo sujetándome aún más fuerte-. Tú eres quien me va a matar, no puedes morir hasta matarme.  
Miré a Alec con renovado y profundo terror. No podía ser una mentira, lo sabía, sus ojos me decían que era la pura verdad, pero mi cerebro no podía procesar las palabras que me había dicho y solo podía articular preguntas estúpidas que no quise formular por vergüenza a la idiotez de éstas.  
Solo podía mirarlo esperando una explicación. Luego sentí como me tocó la frente y sentí que el paisaje aislado de una plaza primaveral se desvanecía.  
-Dormirás por dos meses. Tú y él vendrán a mí. Y al final tú serás quien me guíe al descanso. Te estaré esperando Mythical Agent Dante. Desde que te conocí sabía que serías tú quien me mandaría a las ansiadas brasas del infierno. Cuento contigo.  
No lograba entenderlo, sin embargo ahora me encontraba en un espacio blanco, en el que se repetían las palabras de Alec. Flotaba en medio del infinito, ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? Sentía que mis alas se habían roto.


End file.
